Just like old times
by Ella1991
Summary: Egy történet a barátságról, a szerelemről és a halálról. Garrus V. és Shepar (F) kapcsolatának alakulása. Történetem a ME1 közepén kezdődik. A korhatár nem csak vicc, bár azoknál a fejezeteknél ahol tényleg komolyan kell venni, jelezni fogom külön. Remélem tetszeni fog.
1. Prológus

Prológus

Helyszín SRV Normandia fedélzete, a tárgyaló terem. A Virmire-ön történteket beszélték meg, mikor Kaidan és Shepard egy kis vitába keveredett.

Kaidan: Mi bajod van mostanság? Úgy viselkedsz mint egy baszatlan kurva.

Mindenki tátott szájal hallgatta a történteket. A döbbent csendet egy hatalmas csattanás szakította félbe. Shepard izomból, minden haragját és keserűségét beleadva pofán verte a tizedest, akinek elkezdett ömleni az orrából a vér. Kaidan a megaláztatást egyenes háttal és felszegett fejjel tűrte, majd vigyázba állt és tisztelgett. Shepard kivonult a helységből.

Liara: Ez meg mire volt jó?

Kaidan: Az a baj, hogy őszinte vagyok? – törölgette az orrát.

Liara: Nem őszinte, inkább tiszteletlen. Hogy mondhatsz ilyet Shepard-nek.

Kaidan: Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy igazam van. Kapkod, ideges, meggondolatlan és nem csak minket, de a saját küldetésének a sikerét is veszélyezteti. – kiment.

Shepard a legénység ellátóban kávét készített magának és azon gondolkozott mekkora hibát követett el azzal, hogy felpofozta a tizedest. Kaidan megjelent mellette, vigyázba ált, tisztelgett.

Kaidan: Parancsnok, elnézését kérem tiszteletlen viselkedésemért, természetesen kérem a fegyelmi eljárást magam ellen.

Shepard: Na ne nevettess. – kis szünetet tartott – Igazad van.

Kaidan: Tessék. – döbbent meg teljesen.

Shepard: Már elég régóta ismersz, tudod, ha minden rendben lenne, nem ütöttelek volna meg. Szavakkal alázlak porig.

Kaidan: Tudok valamiben segíteni?

Shepard: Nem, ezt nekem kell megoldanom. Összeszedem magam.

Kaidan: Ahogy akarja parancsnok. Mi lesz a büntetésem?

Shepard: Nem adok büntetést. Pont elég az, hogy a többiek utálnak most. – gonosz vigyorra húzta a szálát – Majd később szólok nekik, hogy felejtsék el.

Shepard bement a fürdőbe, senki nem volt ott, egyedül lehetett megnyitotta a jéghideg vizet, beállt alá, majd rájött, hogy az önsanyargatás még szánalmasabbá teszi és megengedte a meleg vizet is. Örült neki, hogy most egyedül lehet a zuhanyzóban a gondolataival. Katona volt, nem újdonság a másokkal való fürdés, alvás, létezés, a magán szvéra totális hiánya, vagy undorító módon való gyakorlása. Már az is fantasztikus előrelépés volt, hogy a Normandia fedélzetén volt külön női és férfi, fürdő.

Kábé 5 éves lehetett mikor az árvaházból egy férjetlen, jól szituált 25 éves nő örökbe fogatta. Megszerette és anyjaként tisztelte. Ketten laktak egy nagy családi házban a Földön. Shepard fiatalon engedetlen volt, lázadott minden és mindenki ellen. Később aztán egy szép nyári éjszakán elhatározta magát, az udvaron hanyatt dőlve a csillagokat kémlelve. Katona lesz. Előadta ezt az „anyjának" aki természetesen nem akarta elfogadni „gyermeke" bolond ötletét. De Shepard elhatározása sziklaszilárd volt, így kénytelen volt beletörődni. Bevonult.

Kemény kiképzésen esett át, sok megaláztatással. Megtanították a tiszteletre, fegyelemre és több-kevesebb sikerrel arra, hogyan kell befognia a száját még akkor is, ha igazságérzete nem ezt diktálja. Részt vett egy biotikus programban is, itt találkozott Kaidan-el. A férfi első pillanattól kezdve rajongott Shepard-ért, aki viszont elutasította. Shepard elvből nem lett szerelmes senkibe. Több dolog motiválta ebben. Katona volt és ez már majdnem teljesen indokolta. Minden küldetésen meghalhat, bármikor történhet vele bármi, az űrben járkált, nem lehetett normális kapcsolata. Ha meg a párja is katona lenne, az megint csak nem megoldás. Akkor neki is aggódnia kellene érte. Persze ez felettébb önző hozzáállás, de szerinte az egész szerelem önzés.

Szerelem

Szemembe néz, én is az övébe,

Ha elszakítom pillantásom talán túlélem,

De nincs már erőm, érzem biztosan végem.

A szívem felköltözött a torkomba, nem hagy lélegezni,

Bőröm felszínét hangyák lepik el,

Testem védekezni próbál, elégetni őket,

Ez nem olyan könnyű, lassan, lángban állok én is.

Annyira szeretném, ha oltaná szomjamat,

Ha engedné vágyaim beteljesülni.

Bár tudom tilos „innom", megízlelnem,

Ha ezt megtenném, annyit követelnék,

Hogy halálomat ezzel megpecsételném.

Elvennék mindent, menybe repülnék,

Talán ő is, de ez nem érdekelne.

Önzésem felemésztene engem és mindent kettőnk között.

Így kiégett „szerelmünk" végén, ha volt egyáltalán,

Egymásba sebeket hagyva, eltávoznánk…

/C. E./

Persze azért a szexet nem vetette meg, ő is emberből van és ez is szorosan hozzátartozik a szükségleteihez. Mindig igyekezett úgy partnert választani, hogy ne érezzen semmit az adott férfi iránt és a férfi sem iránta. Semmi esetre sem akart kapcsolatot senkivel.

A biotikus programban találkozott Dr. Chakwas –al, kedvelte a nőt és nagyon tisztelte azért amit értük tett.

Később remek eredményeket ért el katonai pályáján. Előléptetés előléptetést követett és 25 évesen már parancsnok lett. Rengetegen irigykedtek rá. Majd a szövetség egyik legmodernebb hajóján szolgált, a Normandia fedélzetén, Andrrson kapitány alatt.

Most pedig a hajó az övé. Fantom lett. Az első ember fantom. Saren-t üldözi és a geth-eket. Hirtelen olyan súly nyomta a vállát, amire talán nem volt teljesen felkészülve. És nem sokat segített a helyzetén az sem, hogy szerelmes lett.

Elzárta a zuhanyt és aludni ment.


	2. Lezárás

Első fejezet

Shepard 3 napig hagyta, hogy Kaidan utálat tárgya legyen a hajón, majd összehívta a csapatot megbeszélni a Noveri-ai küldetés részletei. Elmondta mire kell számítani, mit keresnek stb. és a végén rátért a „lényegre".

Shepard: Egyébként szeretném ha a továbbiakban Kaidan-al ugyan úgy bánnátok mint az incidensünk előtt. Őszinte leszek, részben igaza volt, tényleg nem voltam parancsnokhoz illően megfelelően határozott a fontosabb kérdésekben, mondjuk a véleményét nem a leg megfelelőbb módon hozta a tudomásomra.

Bólintottak a megértés jeleként, majd mindenki visszatért a helyére.

Joker: Parancsnok, a tanács beszélni kíván veled. – szólt be a terembe.

Shepard: Remek, essünk túl rajta.

Egy újabb veszekedés után a tanáccsal, arról, hogy ki tudja jobban a parancsnok feladatát, azt kellett eldöntenie, hogy kit vigyen magával Noveri-ára. Kaidan-t azért akarta elvinni, hogy megmutassa a srácnak, még mindig bízik benne. Liarát azért akarta vinni, mert mégis csak az ő anyja után kutatnak, de talán pont ez fogja eltéríteni a koncentrációját. Garrus-t meg azért mert… csak. Ép okot nem tudott mondani jelenleg, csak sokkal biztonságosabban érezte magát Garrus-al. _Ez baj. Akkor őt nem hozom. De akarom. Jól érzed magad ha a hátad mögött van mi… na jó ezt most fejezd be, ő az alattvalód, és turián. És valószínűleg undorodik az emberektől ilyen formában. És ha nem akkor mi van? Semmi, Mert barátok vagyunk és ezt semmiért nem tenném kockára. Ha nem lehet úgy az enyém, akkor legyen a legjobb barátom. – _őrlődött magában.

Gombóc volt a torkában mikor leérkezett a lift a legénységhez. Beszélni akart a csapattal mielőtt eldönti kit visz magával. Odalépett Wrex-hez. Egy kis laza beszélgetés kellett neki, hogy lenyugodjon. Kedvelte a krogent. Sok olyan elv szerint cselekedett, amit az egész krogen társadalom megirigyelhetett volna. Persze nem értett egyet a krogen túlszaporodási problémára a turiánok által alkalmazott módszert, de ellenszenvét nem mutatta Garrus felé. Shepard is mondhatta volna, hogy nem veszi be Garrus-t a csapatba, „Az első kapcsolat háború" emberiség sérelmei miatt, ezért ő soha nem haragudott a turiánokra. Sőt nevetségesnek tartotta, hogy még az emberek vannak felháborodva. Mégis mire számítottak, mikor rátámadtak egy teljesen idegen fajra? Fogalmuk sem volt az űrben uralkodó hierarchiáról. Még szép, hogy visszalőttek.

Egyébként Shepard örült neki, hogy sok faj képviselteti magát a csapatában. Teljes előítélet mentesen viselkedett mindenkivel, és örült neki, hogy a legénysége is barátságosan viselkedett egymással.

Odalépett Garrus-hoz.

Shepard: Helló nagyfiú. – minden csapat taggal elég közvetlenül viselkedett, persze, ha kellett tudatta mindenkivel hol a helyük. Garrus-szal szemben sem akart így aztán távolságtartó lenni, mert az sokkal feltűnőbb lett volna.

Garrus: Parancsnok. – vigyázva állt felettese előtt.

Shepard: Mivel foglalkozol éppen?

Garrus: Fegyverek fejlesztésén dolgozom. Mit tehetek önért?

Shepard: Először is nyugodtan veheted kicsit közvetlenebbre a hangnemet. – rámosolygott.

G: Értettem asszonyom. A C-Sec-nél a fegyelem alap követelmény volt. Hozzászoktam.

S: Hogy kerültél a C-Sec-hez?

G: Minden turián köteles katonai szolgálatot teljesíteni. Engem betettek egy különleges képzőprogramba, olyan turiánokat képeztek ott, akikből később fantomot lehet csinálni.

S: És miért nem lettél fantom. – Shepard-ot nagyon érdekelte Garrus története, persze tudta, hogy ez nem csak szimpla érdeklődés és az lenne a legjobb, ha messzire elkerülné a férfit, de nem, ez nem ment.

G: Az apám nem nézte jó szemmel. Akkor még tőle függtem és nem mondhattam ellent neki. Azt várta el tőlem, hogy csatlakozzam, családom régi hagyományához és én is a közösséget szolgáljam. Így aztán beálltam a C-Sec-hez.

S: Így utólag, nem haragszol az apádra?

G: Nem, dehogy is. Hiszen ő az apám, fiatal voltam és minden döntését feltétel nélkül el kellett fogadnom.

S: Bárcsak az emberek is ennyire tudnák egymást tisztelni. Sok problémánk megoldódna. Nálunk még a vérszerinti szüleit sem tisztelik a gyerekek.

G: Vérszerinti? Van nem vérszerinti is? – meglepődött, náluk soha nem volt olyan, hogy egy turiánt nem a családjában neveltek.

S: Persze. Sok olyan van, hogy valakit nem vártak és beadnak árvaházba, vagy meghalnak a szülei és nincs senki, aki gondozza őket. Aztán ha valakinek szerencséje van örökbe fogadják. Én is ilyen gyerek voltam.

Garrus kíváncsian hallgatta Shepard-ot. Sokáig beszélgettek még, rengeteg mindenről. Olyan gátak rombolódtak le kettejük között ebben a beszélgetésben, amik után tényleg igazi barátok lettek. Shepard már majdnem azt is elfelejtette, hogy mi volt látogatásának eredeti célja.

S: Ja amúgy, nem tudom mit csináljak Kaidan-el.

G: Ezt, hogy érted? Egy paraszt volt veled, de úgy tűnt megbocsájtottad. Akarod, hogy orrba verjem? Bár tudom, hogy te már intézkedtél de… - Shepard elnevette magát.

S: Hát igen, ezért vagy itt.

G: Egyébként meg megmentetted az életét, rettentően hálásnak kéne lennie.

S: Ez igaz, de az, hogy őt mentettem meg, csupán józan számítás által történt. Egy ilyen döntést nem lettem volna képes máshogy eldönteni. De komolyan, nem kell megütnöd. Csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy vigyem-e Noveria-ra, megmutatni neki, hogy attól még bízom benne.

G: És bízol benne? – Shepard erre nem is tudott hirtelen válaszolni. Egyszerűen csak természetes volt, hogy Kaidan ott van és az is egyértelmű volt, hogy bízik benne. Gondolkodóba esett, majd belenézett Garrus szemébe.

S: Köszönöm. Készülj a küldetésre.

Majd megfordult és otthagyta a döbbent férfit. Megbeszélte Liarával a részleteket és végül úgy döntött, hogy kettejüket viszi magával. Bement a kis parancsnoki szobába. Nem tudott aludni, nem tudott pihenni. Egyszerűen mindig csak egy arc, csak ugyan az az egy férfi képe úszott a szeme elé. Az, hogy mennyire jóba lettek és milyen jól elbeszélgettek.

* * *

Novei-án megtalálták Benezia-t és kiderült, hogy Liara anyja nem önszántából állt Saren mellé. Így Liara megnyugodott, az anyja nem volt bűnös, de sajnos nem tudták megmenteni. Viszon az információk, amiket megtudtak nagyon fontosak voltak. A következő úti cél a Citadel volt. Shepard elmondta a Tanácsnak, hogy Saren a Reeper-ök irányítása alatt áll és most azonnal indulni kell az Ilos-ra utána. Nem hittek neki. „A Reeper-ök csak legenda." Lezárták a Normandiát, és közölték, hogy majd ők elintézik. Szerencsére Anderson segített nekik „megszökni" és utolérhették Saren-t.

* * *

Garrus úgy gondolta, szinte a pokolba is követné Shepard-öt. Már az első pillanattól kezdve határozott embernek tartotta, aki olyan elvekért küzd, amit ő is szívesen követne. Az már csak a hab a tortán, hogy ez a csodálatos nő még a legjobb barátja is lett az útjuk során. A végén már szinte mindent kibeszéltek. Bíztak egymásban, ha nem is beszélgettek, egyszerűen csak jó volt egymás mellett lenni. Megnyugtató volt. Garrus még nem is mert arra gondolni, hogy esetleg több lehet köztük mint barátság. Shepard a felettese volt. Tisztelte őt. Annak is örült, hogy ennyire közel engedte magához. De ha ez nem lenne elég, ő turián volt. Valószínűleg nem túl vonzó egy ember számára, aki bárkit megkaphat.

* * *

A végső küldetésükre, az Ilos-ra Shepad Talit és Garrust vitte magával. Megdöbbentő információkhoz jutottak itt a Reeper-ökről és a Prothean-okról. Majd az Ilos-on lépő protheaiak által épített relé segítségével közvetlenül Saren után a Citadel belsejébe jutottak. Shepard parancsára a szövetség hajók megmentették a Tanácsot. Nagy nehezen aztán megölték Saren-t, ve együtt a Fejedelmet is, de az óriási „hajó" széteső darabjai rengeteg kárt tettek a Citadel-ben…

Anderson: Itt vannak. – a romok között kutatták a hármas hős bandát. Tali és Garrus némán ültek egymás mellett – Shepard? – Tali csak lehajtott fejjel bólogatott.

Garrus: Nem halt meg, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő..

Tali: De én láttam. Pont ráesett..

Shepard: Még nem kell temetni. – mondta egy büszke mosollyal az arcán amint felsétált egy romkupac tetején.

Shepard és a tanács lefutotta a tiszteletköröket. Shepard Anderson-t jutatta be a tanácsba ezzel kivívva Udina totális gyűlöletét. Azért mentette meg őket, mert ugyan mindig, is veszekedtek, de nem akarta, hogy ezek után az emberek túlnyomó részben uralnák a galaxist.


	3. Búcsú

2. fejezet

A győzelmet egy bárban ünnepelték. Tali, Garrus, Liara, Wrex, Kaidan, Joker és persze Shepard. A Normandia legénységéből volt még velük pár ember. Ittak azért rendesen, lassan mindenki igen jó kedvű lett. Majd jött egy fantasztikus ötlet. Kaidan megfogta az üres sörös üvegét majd letette az asztal közepére fekve.

Kaidan: „Felelsz vagy mersz"-ezzünk.

Shepar: Na ne, ez a szar soha nem megy ki a divatból?

Kaidan: Amíg az embereknek vicces, hogy kínos helyzetbe hozzák a barátaikat addig nem. – vigyorgott.

Shepard: Felőlem… - legyintett.

Tali: Elmagyaráznátok, miről van szó? – Kaidan röviden összefoglalta a többieknek, ennek az ős ember játéknak a lényegét, és mindenki úgy döntött már eleget ivott ahhoz, hogy beszálljon. Egy idő után persze pikáns kérdésekre is kellett válaszolniuk. Shepard már kezdett örülni, eddig még nem pörgettek felé, mikor pont rá mutatott az üveg.

Tali: Felelsz vagy mersz?

Shepard: Sejtettem, hogy nem úszom meg. Felelek. – elmosolyodott, mert azért jól érezte magát, de sejtette, hogy valami magánéletében turkáló kérdést fog kapni, mindenkinek hasonló volt eddig.

Tali: Volt már olyan nem humán, aki iránt többet éreztél, mint barátság. – Shepard elgondolkozott, de úgy döntött, hogy nem hagyja ki az alkalmat.

Shepard: Igen. – önelégülten mosollyal várta a reakciókat.

Kaidan: MI? Ki? – Shepard, tudta, hogy ez lesz, hisz régi barátja tudta, hogy ő soha sem volt szerelmes senkibe.

Shepard: Egy pörgetés, egy kérdés. – tovább vigyorgott. A többiek hamar megegyeztek, hogy mit kell legközelebb tőle kérdezni. – Remek, akkor már csak „mer"-hetek. – most ő pörgetett, és lás csodát ki más lett volna mint Garrus. A kérdést választotta. Fogalma nem volt mit kérdezzen. Már rengeteg dologról beszélgettek egymással, de ilyen „kínos" témákat még nem volt bátorsága feszegetni. Most viszont azért már volt eleget ivott.

Shepard: Nem tudom, ez a turiánoknál pontosan, hogy megy, de gondolom, nem csak az ágyra korlátozódik a szexuális aktus kivitelezése. – nagyon figyelt a megfogalmazásra és az egyre döbbentebb Garrus arcán is jót derült közben – A kérdésem, hogy mi volt eddig a leg extrémebb helyszín ahol dugtál? – mindenki elég pikáns kérdéseket tett fel eddig, ő Tali-tól egy lazábbat kapott, gondolta azért mégis ő a Parancsnok, de neki nem kellett visszafognia magát.

Garrus: Igazad van, nem csak az ágyra korlátozódik, egyébként – elgondolkozott, eléggé meglepte kérdés, főleg Shepard-tő. – nem tudom mi számít extrémnek. Űrhajó, Palavan-on egy város főterén (éjszaka), Fellegvár liftben…

Kaidan: Az meleg, Fellegvár lift. – nevetett – és mit lestek mikor kinyílt az ajtó.

Garrus: Nem nyílt ki. C-Sec-es voltam, tudtam, hogy kell megállítani a liftet az emeletek között. – Shepard gondolatai sajnos elkalandoztak, elképzelte, hogy vele van a liftben, vagy egy VÁROS KÖZEPÉN? Leesett neki, mit mondott a férfi.

Shepard: Főtéren? – muszáj volt rákérdeznie,nem hagyta nyugodni a téma.

Garrus: Éjszaka volt. Ezt a kérdést még meg fogod keserülni. – gonoszul nézett a nőre.

Shepard: Már alig várom. – mosolygott és felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. Garrus-nak a szíve a torkában kalapált. _Csak a pia. Semmit nem jelent ez. Biztos, hogy nem akar tőled semmit. De mi ez a kérdés? Na jó, nyugalom. Barátság… - _most ő pörgetett.

Mentek tovább a körök. Mindenki kénytelen volt vallani, vagy merni. Liarának egyesével kellett megvennie 10 tömény italt ugyanattól a kiszolgálótól egymás után. Joker-ről kiderült, hogy már volt aszáriai barátnője, és Kaidan-ek négykézláb ki kellett mennie a bár ajtaján. Majd Garrus kipörgette Shepard-öt.

Shepard: Ezt nem hiszem el. – nevetett – Merek. Na lökjed.

Garrus: Hmm… ez egy karaoke bár, ugye. – a hangja nagyon gonosz volt és Shepard már tudta a végzetét, de még ez is jobb, mint az a kérdés, hogy „Ki iránt érzett többet, mint barátság?". Már állt is fel a székéből. Eléggé sokat ivott, ahhoz, hogy ne érezze kínosnak egy dal eléneklését. – Igen, igen, jól gondolod. Énekelj nekünk valamit.

Shepard eltűnt a színpad mögött. Mindenki dicsérte Garrus-t fantasztikus ötlete miatt. Anderson oda lépett hozzájuk. Tudta, hogy itt lesznek ma este, az utolsó este, mikor mindannyian együtt vannak.

Anderson: Jó estét. Minden rendben van? Mi a helyzet. – üdvözölték a kapitányt, illetve most már tanácsnokot, és a kezébe nyomtak egy teli poharat – Shepard merre van? – ő éppen akkor sétált ki a színpad közepére, egy mikrofonnal a kezében. – Mennyire részeg?

Joker: Eléggé. – vigyorgott. – De ő választotta, „felelsz és mersz"-eztünk.

Shepard: Jó estét. Nem akarom sokáig fájdítani a kedves vendégek fülét, nem önszántamból vagyok itt. Egy régi földi melódia következik. – a csapata tapsolt és Joker fütyült is, éljeneztek. Shepard egy olyan számot választott amivel elmondhatja mit érez most, úgy hogy az így NEKI szól, de ezt csak ő tudja. Ha már megkapta ezt a lehetőséget, elmondja neki így, az utolsó este.

Florence and The Machine - No light, No light

You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said  
You are the night-time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over your start

You're my head  
You're my heart  
No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light

Tell me what you want me to say  
Through the crowd I was  
Crying out and  
In your place there were a thousand other faces  
I was disappearing in plain sight  
Heaven help me  
I need to make it right  
You want a revelation  
You want to get right  
But it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You are the revelation  
No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say  
But would you leave me,  
If I told you what I've done  
And would you leave me  
If I told you what I've become  
'Cause it's so easy,  
To sing it to a crowd  
But it's so hard, my love  
To say it to you, all alone  
No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day,  
You can choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say  
You want a revelation  
You want to get right  
But, it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution.  
You are the revelation.  
You want a revelation  
You want to get right.  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight.  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
Tell me what you want me to say

Befejezte. Szíve a torkában dobogott. Már nem tudta és nem is akarta leküzdeni a szerelem érzését. Majdnem elsírta magát, de maradt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy ennyire gyengének ne mutassa magát. Most nem csak az asztalánál ülő barátok tapsoltak, az egész bár lefagyott. Mindenkit megérintett, legalább is úgy tűnt. Remélte azt is akinek szólt. Meghajolt és lesétált.

Garrus döbbenten hallgatta. Nagyon tetszett neki a dal és Shepard is főleg. Legszebb álmaiban sem merte remélni, hogy esetleg neki szólhat.

Kicsit később mindenki vissza ment a Normandia fedélzetére lassan. Tali kicsit többet ivott a kelleténél, Shepard segített neki. Egész mókás volt őt így látni. Shepard nem maradt a Normandián. Úgy sem tudott volna most aludni. Visszament a Fellegvárba. Ez a város soha nem alszik, mindig nyüzsög és ébren van, még akkor is mikor az egyesített óra szerint már késő éjjel van. Leült egy mesterséges tó partjára és nézte a vizet. Valaki leült mellé, kezébe adott egy sörös üveget.

Garrus: A csapos azt mondta ez biztonságos emberek számára. – Shepard rámosolygott, koccintottak és ivott egy kortyot. Ráhajtotta a fejét a vállára. Olyan nyugalom öntötte el, béke. Bárcsak örökre így maradnának.

Shepard: Köszi. – egy darabig hallgattak – Holnap már nem alszik a csapat a Normandián… Köszönöm.

Garrus: Mit?

Shepard: Mindent. Hogy itt voltál… mellettem. Segítettél és mindig lehetett rád számítani.

G: Én köszönöm, hogy bevettél a csapatodba. – tovább hallgattak. Garrus finoman átkarolta a nőt, vigyázva, mintha valami törékeny dolgot tartana a kezében.

S: Holnap te is mész ugye? A C-Sec-hez? – Garrus sóhajtott.

G: Tovább képzésre is mennem kell. 2 hónapig fog tartani.

S: Biztos jobb mint velem repkedni az űrbe... – nevetett keserűen. – …állandó lakóhely, megbízható, rendszeres fizetés…

G: Nem jobb. Ez az év életem legjobb éve volt.

S: He? Már egy éve mi? – mosolygott és felnézett Garrus-ra, a vállára dőlve volt eddig és most olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz, hogy érezték a másik leheletét. Shepard azt hitte, hogy most fog elájulni, itt a karjaiban. Végül sikerült kikönyörögnie a torkán egy épkézláb mondatot. – Amíg lesz Normandia, lesz hely a számodra a fedélzeten Garrus Vakarian.

Nem beszéltek többet, csak ültek ott együtt reggelig.


	4. Veszteség

3. fejezet

Mindenki külön utakon járt már. Shepard persze tartani akarta velük a kapcsolatot, de valamiért Garrusnak kicsit több levelet küldött, mint másnak.

Garrus mindan nap reggeltől estik C-Seces képzésen vett részt. Épp egy ilyen fárasztó nap végén ért haza, azonnal fürdeni ment. Mikor végzett, egy új üzenet várta a gépén. Azonnal leült elolvasni:

_Helló Nagyfiú!_

_Örömmel hallom, hogy feléd minden rendben. Itt sincs semmi érdekes, a Szövetség pont olyan unalmas, mint az előtt. Most a Terminus-rendszerbe tartunk, eltűnt hajók után kutatunk, eddig semmi. Remélem, hamar megvizsgálják a Fejedelem roncsait és végre elhiszik mi is volt az._

_Úgy tűnik jövő hónapban megnézzük a Fellegvárat, majd összefutunk egy italra. Hiányzol! J Vigyázz magadra._

_Jane_

Garrusnak nagyon jól estek a szavai, főleg az, hogy hiányzik neki. Nem sejthette, hogy nagyon sokáig ez lesz az utolsó, amit tőle kap. Úgy döntött, hogy majd másnap reggel válaszol neki, most nagyon fáradt volt és valószínűleg Shepard már nincs is a gépénél. Elment aludni, másnap reggel később ébredt, késésben volt, már nem volt ideje levelet írni.

A kiképző tisztje meglepve köszöntötte.

Kiképző: Jó reggelt! Azt hittem nem jössz ma be, azok után.

Garrus: Miért ne jönnék? – fogalma sem volt mire gondol a kiképzője. – Mi történt?

Kiképző: Nem tudom pontosan… én… hírt kaptam. Tegnap este a Normandia lezuhant. – Garrust mintha forró vízzel öntötték volna le. _Ez nem lehet, ez valami rossz vicc. _– A legénység túlélte, de vannak veszteségek.

Garrus: Ki? – kis csend – KI?

Kiképző: Nem tudom a részleteket, én… - Garrus kirohant, egyre gyorsabban száguldott a folyosókon. _A Szövetség legmodernebb hajója, Joker nem hagyta volna… Shepard nem hagyta volna... Hol van Ő? Ez nem lehet. _

Berontott Anderson tanácsos irodájába, az őrök próbálták visszatartani. Anderson leintette őket.

Garrus: HOL VAN? – ordította. Joker is ott ült az irodában lehajtott fejjel. Azonnal tudta. – NEM. Nem lehet…

Joker: Az én hibám volt. Nem akartam otthagyni a hajót. Megmentette az életem és… - majdnem sírt – Sajnálom Garrus.

Anderson: Nem a te hibád, egy kapitányhoz méltóan viselkedett, a legénységét előrébb helyezte saját érdekeinél.

Garrussal megfordult a világ. Ez nem történhetett meg. Fel sem tudta fogni. Lassan megfordult és kiment. Meg sem állt a lakásáig. A szobában megállt az egyik fal előtt és izomból belevert ököllel. Elkezdett vérezni a keze. Nem érdekelte, ez a fájdalom töredéke volt annak, amit a szívében érzett. Vége. Nem fogja többé látni. Soha. Nem beszélhetnek többé. Nem simogathatja meg a haját. Nem ölelheti meg. Nem… nem mondhatja el neki a legfontosabb dolgot: „A francba. Bassza meg a kurva élet. SZERETEM!"

Kiviharzott a lakásból. Órákon keresztül járkált a fellegvárban. Próbálta kitalálni mi legyen most vele. Késő délután végül úgy döntött, be megy egy bárba. Leült a pulthoz, a turián pincér kérdés nélkül töltötte neki a legerősebbet. Garrus rezzenéstelen arccal lehúzta, majd kérte a következőt.

Kiszolgáló: Nagy a probléma?

Garrus: Inkább hagyjuk. Felejteni szeretnék.

Felszolgáló: Áh, nő van a dologban. Ne foglalkozz vele, itt rengetegen „állnak sorban", ha érted mire gondolok. – Garrusnak egy percig sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy esetleg kurvázzon, még az előtt sem. Pláne most mikor felfordult a gyomra, ha egy másik nőre gondolt. Csak legyintett a pincérnek és sorban kérte az italokat. Rövid időn belül teljesen kiütötte magát.

Másnap nem emlékezett már pontosan, hogy került haza, iszonyatos fejfájással kelt és olyan ürességgel a szívében amilyet még soha sem érzett. Odament a gépéhez és elkezdett egy nagyon hosszú levelet gépelni…

* * *

Shepard: Joker, a Normandia halott és mi is ha nem húzunk el innen most.

Joker: Meg tudom menteni csak… Francba, újra támadnak. – Shepard megragadta és a mentősikló felé húzta. – Aú.. vigyázz a karomra. – Betuszkolta, de neki már nem volt lehetősége vele tartani. Még kilőtte a siklót, mielőtt meghal itt vele Joker is. - Parancsnok! - Kiáltott utánna. - SHEPARD!

Az űrben repült, tudta, hogy innen nem menekülhet meg. Elvégre még élvezhette is a látványt, nagyon tetszett neki az űr, imádta. A katonai kiképzésen komoly pszichológiai felkészítést kaptak arról, hogy bármikor meg hibásodhat a hajójuk, ne essenek pánikba, fő a hidegvér. De a kiképzők elmondták, hogy bár a higgadt döntések megnövelik a túlélés esélyét vannak helyzetek mikor a biztos halállal kell szembenézniük. Most ez történt. Ő sohasem félt kinn az űrben. Egy percig sem. Szerette, nagyon. Izgalmasnak tartotta, rengeteg új dolgot adott neki a galaxis és sok minden várt még felfedezésre.

Már nem kellett pánikba esni, teljesen felesleges volt. Már nem volt értelme félni, hiszen vége van. De az a pár pillanat időt adott neki arra, hogy eszébe jusson az anyja, aki ha megtudja, hogy ő meghalt biztosan megszakad a szíve. Senkije nem volt rajta kívül, még akkor is ha csak ritkán találkoztak az utóbbi időben.

Eszébe jutott Garrus. Megbánt mindent, most az utolsó pillanatokban, csalódás és keserűség futott át rajta. Minden pillanat mikor a karjába dőlt és vonakodott elmondani neki az érzelmeit. Már túl késő. _Garrus… szer.. _és minden elsötétült.


	5. Ébredés - Indulás

4. fejezet

- A _gethek_ után folytatott hajsza során a Normandiát támadás éri egy ismeretlen űrhajóról. A legénységet evakuálják, a ronccsá lőtt hajót a pilóta, Joker még megpróbálná letenni, de Shepard lebeszéli az öngyilkos műveletről. Együtt mennek a mentőkabinokhoz, amikor egy ismételt támadás során elválnak egymástól. A Normandia lezuhan a bolygóra, Shepard pedig élettelenül lebeg a mélyűrben. Holttestét a Cerberus nevű, emberi terrorszervezet találja meg, akik a Lázár-terv segítségével két év alatt sikeresen regenerálják Shepardot. Shepard 2185-ben ébred fel egy támadás alatt álló Cerberus-űrbázison. -

_Shepard: Mi ez az egész? Mi ez a hang? Hol vagyok? Mi történt?... _ – és ehhez hasonló kérdések hadával tért magához Shepard egy ágyon. Látszólag egy kórházban volt. Rettenetesen fájt a feje.

Próbálta felidézni, mi történt vele. Az utolsó képek, Normandia, robbanások, tűz, halál, a fagyos űr végtelensége, és az utolsó gondolatok, Garrus, most már mindennek vége… De ezek szerint mégsem. Hisz élt. Lassan kitisztult a kép, egy hangra figyelt a hangszóróból.

Miranda: Shepard. Kelj fel. Találsz egy fegyvert nem messze tőled. Megtámadták a bázist, menekülnünk kell.

Shepard, bár kételkedett, hogy bízhat-e egy idegen hangban, más választás nem lévén megragadta a fegyvert. A távoli lövöldözés zaja azt sugallta, hogy talán tényleg nincs minden rendben. Az idegen hang elkalauzolta egy darabig, mikor megszakadt a kapcsolat a nővel. Nem sokkal később belebotlott egy másik „idegenbe", akinek természetesen neki szegezte az összes kérdését.

Jacob elmesélt neki néhány dolgot, a megbízóról és hogy mennyi időt is töltött pontosan azon az űrbázison, míg visszahozták az életbe. Természetesen a hírek eléggé megdöbbentették a nőt. Számára egy pillanat az egész. Talán kicsit hosszabb, de nem tűnt többnek mint egy hosszabb álom. 2 év. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni. Mennyi minden történt 2 év alatt amiről, ő egyáltalán nem tudott. Mi lett a barátaival? Az anyjával? Mindenki azt gondolja, hogy már rég halott.

Jacob: Megértem, hogy nem hisz nekem és a Cerberusban sem bízik, de most a legfontosabb, hogy megtaláljuk Mirandát és elhagyjuk ezt a helyet. A főnökünk elé visszük.

- Hamarosan bemutatják őt a Rejtőzködő Fickónak, a Cerberus mögött álló milliárdosnak, aki elárulja neki, hogy azért hozták vissza a halálból, mert ő az egyetlen, aki segíthet mindenkin. Emberi kolóniák tucatjai tűnnek el rejtélyes módon, és a szóbeszéd szerint a misztikus Begyűjtők, egy rovarszerű faj rabolja el őket szisztematikusan. Hogy küldetését sikeresen teljesíthesse, a Rejtőzködő Fickó átadja Shepard részére a Joker által vezetett SSV Normandia 2-t, mely az eredeti tökéletes mása, leszámítva, hogy valamivel nagyobb és erősebb. Ezután megbízza, hogy állítson össze egy ütőképes csapatot a galaxis legjobbjaiból. -

Mikor meglátta Jokert egyszerűen nem hitt a szemének.

Shepard: Istenem, Joker. – kiáltotta és azonnal magához ölelte, bár ez az érzelem kimutatás régen nem állt hozzá közel, de most kezdte feldolgozni a történteket, kezdett realizálódni benne, hogy mit is jelent az a 2 év, és Joker volt az első ismerős arc ébredése óta – Annyira örülök, hogy látlak.

Joker: Én is nagyon örülök neked, főnök.

S: Hallod, te bízol a Cerberusban?

J: Én senkiben sem bízom aki többet keres nálam. – elnevették magukat – De az biztos, hogy miután eltűntél nem nagyon tudtam mit kezdeni magammal és úgy tűnt ők segítenek nekünk. És téged is megmentettek. Meg nem utolsó sorban itt van ez is.

Addigra elértek egy üveg falhoz amin benézve a Normandia mását pillantották meg. Shepard egy elismerő pillantással végig nézett a hajón.

_Shepard: Hát jó legyen, Vágjunk bele. _

Rengeteg feladat állt még előtte, az új megbízása, csapat tagok beszervezése, egyszerűen fogalma sem volt, hol kezdje. A Fellegvárba is el kellene látogatnia, bár most pont az „ellenségeivel/nek" dolgozik. Szóval nem tudta, hogyan fogadnák egy újdonsült Cerberus ügynök képében, régi, „halott" fantomjukat. Kapott egy listát arról, kik a legjobbak a feladatokra és, hogy hol keresse őket. Úgy gondolta első útjának talán az Omega űrbázisra kellene elmennie, beszerveznie professzor Mordint, hogy minél hamarabb elkezdje a kutatásait a Normandia laborjában a Begyűjtőkről.

Amikor az Omegára értek, nem volt a leg kellemesebb fogattatásban része. A legnagyobb klubba vezetett az útja, magával vitte Mirandát és Jacobot is. Az Afterlife-ban információkért felkereste Ariát, Omega "főnökét", akinek emberei nem voltak a leg szívéjesebbek.

Shepard: Ezt meg mégis mire véljem? – teljesen fel volt háborodva, hiszen egyáltalán nem csinált még semmit, ezen az űrállomáson.

Aria: Vigyáznunk kell a fantomokkal, főleg ha halottak. – túlságosan nyugodt, laza mosollyal nézett rá, pontosan tudta, hogy itt Ő a főnök.

S: Csak információkra van szükségem. Egy professzort keresek, neve Mordon Solus.

Aria segítségével, megtudták, hogy egy klinikát vezet, ahol egy járvány ellen küzd, karantén területen. Természetesen ez nem volt akadály számukra, bejutottak Mordinhoz, segítettek feladatában, majd együtt tértek vissza a Normandira, ahol a professzor elkezdhette új feladatát, új csapatában.

**Ui.: A továbbiakban sem szeretném ettől részletesebben leírni az eredeti történéseket, hiszen aki ezt olvassa, feltételezhetem, ismeri a játékot. És ebben a fanficben nem az a lényeg, hogy megismételjem a sztorit, hanem, hogy azokat a részeket írjam le amik "kimaradtak" a románcból és csak az én fejemben léteznek. Csak gondoltam megmagyarázom a bénán összecsapott részeket.**


	6. Régi szép idők

5. fejezet

Shepard a parancsnoknak kijáró, saját szobájában pihent. Hanyatt az ágyon nézte a csillagokat. Nem nagyon tetszett neki ez az ablak, csak még jobban erősödött benne egy magányos érzés. Épp a következő küldetésre készült. Arkangyal. A következő a listán. Aria róla is adott információkat.

_Shepard: Arkangyal. Ark.. an.. – _gondolkozott magában, de abban a pillanatban mintha megvilágosodott volna, hirtelen felült. – _Egy turian, az egész Omega meg akarja ölni, mert a „jó" oldalt választotta és nyíltan kiáll érte. Az omegai söpredék legjavát gyilkolja és a bűn bandák dolgát folyamatosan megnehezíti… _Garrus… – Suttogta maga elé.

Gyomra görcsbe rándult, szíve nagyot dobbant. Régen olyan jól meg értették egymást. Sokkal közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint azt remélhette volna, hiszen ő ember. De azóta el telt 2 év. Hirtelen csak úgy eltűnt, kilépett az életéből, „meghalt". Legalábbis Garrus így tudta. Már biztosan elfelejtette és nem gondol rá… Rengeteg minden járt a fejében, most, ennyire közel ahhoz, hogy újra lássa őt. Nem nagyon tudott pihenni az általa megadott időpontig, amikor is Jacobal és Mirandával elindultak, hogy a zsoldosok sorában megkíséreljék „megölni" Arkangyalt.

Elindultak, a többiekkel együtt. Arkangyal egy nagyon jól védhető állást talált magának, ahonnan könnyedén sorozhatta az ellene támadó zsoldosokat, amikből volt elég sok, mert a húzásai összefogásra késztette Omega bűnszövetkezeteit. Természetesen Shepard-ék Arkangyal megmentésére siettek, pont jókor, hiszen az aznapi támadást különösen nagyra tervezték a zsoldosok vezetői.

Így aztán a támadó csapatok meglepetésére Shepard, csapatával hátba támadta az előttük haladó zsoldosokat. Előreverekedték magukat Arkangyal állásáig, 4-üknem, nem okozott nagy gondot leverni a zsoldosokat. Shepard torkában gombóccal a teljes páncélban lévő turiánhoz lépett. Ő is sisakot viselt, így aztán még nem ismerhették fel egymást. Mindketten levették a sisakokat.

Garrus: Shepard… - Ennyit tudott csak kinyögni. Hirtelen úgy érezte mintha egy nagy vödör forró vízzel öntötték volna nyakon. Nem értette, hogy lehet itt a nő, akit már 2 éve halottnak hisz. Akinek az emlékei azóta is kísértik álmában, akinél jobban még soha semmi nem hiányzott az életében, most itt áll előtte. Nem akarta elhinni. A tanácstalansága egyértelműen látszott.

Shepard: Én vagyok az. – Egy bizonytalan mosollyal az arcán közelebb lépett régi barátjához. – Garrus…

Garrus egy határozott lépést tett előre és magához ölelte a nőt. Shepard-öt ez a gesztus nem kicsit lepte meg, de rettenetesen jól esett neki. Úgy szorították egymást mintha többet nem akarnák elengedni a másikat.

Shepard: Sok mindenért magyarázattal tartozom. – Kezdte, mikor végre elengedte barátját. – Ők itt új csapattársak, Jacob és Miranda. – Mutatott a háta mögött álló, 2 döbbent alakra. – Ő egy régi barátom, Garrus Vakarian. –Magyarázta nekik, majd visszafordult Garrushoz. –Most épp a Cerberussal dolgozom, a részleteket majd elmesélem. Azért vagyok itt, hogy megkérdezzem, velem tartanál-e egy öngyilkos küldetésre?

Garrus: Nem láttalak 2 éve, Shepard. Azt hittem halott vagy!? – Természetesen még mindig nem értett semmit.

S: Tulajdon képen az is voltam. A Cerberus hozott vissza az életbe. 2 évbe telt. – Kezdte türelmesen magyarázni. – De most az a legfontosabb, hogy épségben kijussunk innen, ígérem utána mindent elmesélek.

G: Azt nagyon ajánlom. – Hangsúlyában nem tudta rejteni a jókedvet, rettenetesen örült Shepardnak. Ezt hallotta nő is, és nagy kő zuhant le a szívéről. Még sem felejtette el teljesen.

S: És mond, mit csinálsz itt? – Kérdezte mosolyogva. – És, hogy sikerült magadra haragítanod az összes zsoldos szervezetet az Omegán?

G: Csak a célba lövést gyakorlom, pár alkalmas mozgó célpontra. – Olyan könnyedséggel felelt, mintha ez lenne a világ leg természetesebb elfoglaltsága. – Természetesen nem volt könnyű feladat, sokat dolgoztam érte. Sokszor tettem keresztbe nekik.

S: Arkangyal… he? – Nevetett, majd könyökkel oldalba vágta, régi barátját.

Jacob: Shepard, jönnek a többiek. – Szakította meg az idilli csevejt, az épület túlsó felébe mutatva.

G: Jó régen tartom már itt a frontot, stratégiailag egész jó. Védjük tovább. Nem a legjobb terv, de terv. – Belenézett sniper-je távcsövébe. – Elég sokan jönnek. – Átadta Shepardnak, hogy meg tudja nézni, mi a helyzet. A nő elsütötte.

S: Eggyel kevesebb. – A hangjában könnyedség volt, mint mindig ilyen helyzetekben, természetesen csak a felszínen volt laza. Belül koncentrált, folyamatosan. Visszaadta Garrusnak a sniper puskát.

G: Én erről a posztról tudok a legtöbb kárt okozni bennük. És te… te csak csináld azt amihez a legjobban értesz. – Egymásra néztek, és mind ketten bíztak abban, most már csak lesz valahogy. – Mint a régi szép időkben, Shepard.

Elkezdődött a harc, kisebb népirtást követően csillapodott a támadás irama, majd megállapították, hogy hátulról akarnak betörni. Shepard otthagyta Jacob-ot Garrussal, ő és Miranda pedig elmentek biztosítani a terepet a hátsó ajtóknál.

Miranda: Mi volt ez a kis jelenet az imént? – Épp futottak a hátsó ajtókhoz.

Shepard: Mire gondolsz? – Pontosan tudta.

M: Jajj, hát nem úgy tűnt mintha CSAK egy régi barátoddal találkoztatok volna.

S: Először is: semmi közöd hozzá. Másodszor: Garrus az egyik legjobb barátom, és 2 éven keresztül azt hitte, halott vagyok. Harmadszor pedig: elmondtam elsőre. – Talán kicsit jobban ideges lett a kelleténél, bár próbált rá odafigyelni, mert azzal csak Miranda feltételezéseit támasztaná alá. Egyébként is CSAK barátok. Nincs is mit letagadni. Egyébként is, Mirindára legelső pillanattól úgy tekintett, mint aki a Cerberus bizalmatlanságának 2 lábon járó bizonyítéke, nem igazán kedvelte a nős és azt a témát legkevésbé vele szerette volna megbeszélni.

M: Elnézést, Parancsnok.

S: Semmi. Most pedig a feladatunk…

Lerendezték a hátsó ajtókat, majd visszamentek Garrusékhoz. Már úgy látszott, hogy levernek minden támadást, mikor egy hajó repült az ablakhoz és gyors lövéseket mért a területre, amiből néhány eltalálta Garrust is, aki oldalára esett. Shepard azonnal oda akart rohanni hozzá, de Jacob visszatartotta, így csak egy aggódó kiáltásra futotta.

Jacob: Először a hajót kell elintéznünk. – Tudta, hogy igaza van, de rettenetesen aggódott. Félelem hasított a szívébe.

_Shepard: Ez nem lehet igaz. Megtalálom, végre. Annak ellenére amire számítottam nagyon jól fogadott és erre… ez nem lehet._

Sikerült összpontosítania a feladatra, így hamar leszedték az ellenfelet. Azonnal odarohantak Garrushoz. Shepard rögtön szól Joker-nek, hogy jöjjön, sürgősen kezelni kell egy sérültet. Szerencsére Garrus magánál volt, nem vesztette el eszméletét, de erősen vérzett. Medigel-lel próbálták kezelni, amíg nem kerül orvos közelébe.

Shepard és Jacob a tárgyalóban beszélgetett Garrus sebeiről, mikor az érintett belépett…


	7. Kétségek

6. fejezet

Miután visszakerült a csapat a Normandia fedélzetére, Garrust bevitték az orvosiba, és Dr. Chakwas kezelésbe vette. Shepard is bement, nem akarta egyedül hagyni a férfit.

Dr. C.: Kérem Parancsnok, távozzon. – Határozott volt a hangja, ellentmondás nem tűrő. – Eléggé súlyosak a sérülései, de nem életveszélyes. – Már teljesen készen állt a műtéti beavatkozásra, szikét tartott a kezében. – De most kérem, távozzon.

Shepard kénytelen kelletlen kiment, és megpróbált lenyugodni. _Hidegvér, csak nyugalom. _Nagy levegőt vett, kezével hátrasimította rövid, szénfekete haját. _Elvégre nem hall meg. Jó kezekben van most már. _Felment a kabinjába lenyugodni, nem túl jó, ha a parancsnok a legénysége szeme láttára borul ki, főleg ha ez gyengéd érzelmei hatására történik, egy katona társa iránt.

* * *

Pár órával később, a küldetés részleteit Jacobbal beszélték meg a konferenciateremben és Garrus is szóba került.

Jacob: A sérülései rosszabbnak tűntek, mint amilyenek valójában. Rendbe fog jönni, csak még egy darabig pihennie kell.

Abban a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó és Garrus lépett be rajta, arca jobb felén a műtét utáni sebet fedő kötés, egyértelműen jelezte, hogy nem volt kellemes élményben része.

Garrus: Shepard. – Hangja nem tükrözött semmi fájdalmat, vagy rosszul létet, mintha egy kellemes elfoglaltság utáni csevegésre lépett volna be.

Jacob: Ezt nem hiszem el – Nézett a férfira. - Neked még ágyban lenne a helyed. – Teljesen meg volt lepve.

Garrus: Senki nem akar adni egy tükröt. – Nyugodt volt, szinte jó kedvű. – Mennyire rossz a helyet?

Shepard: Oh, Garrus, te mindig ronda voltál. – Keresztbe tette a karját és egy fél mosollyal az arcán folytatta. – Egy kis arcfestéket ré és senki nem fogja észrevenni.

A hatás nem maradt el, Garrus elnevette magát.

Garrus: Auh… ne nevettess! Francba. Az arcomat csak az imádság tarja egyben. – Kis szünetet tartott. – Egyébként néhány nő vonzónak tartja a sebhelyes arcú férfiakat… mondjuk ezek legtöbbje krogan. – Shepard csak a fejét ingatta, ami kb. annyit jelentett, hogy „Te sose változol". Jacob tisztelgett és kiment, talán úgy gondolta nem zavar tovább…

Garrus: Egyébként nem sok jót hallottam még a Cerberusról, tulajdon képen, mit keresek én itt? – Komolyra fordította a szót.

Shepard elmesélte neki az utóbbi 2 évet, az emberi kolóniák eltűnését és azt, hogy a szövetség még mindig nem tesz semmit.

S: Ha már öngyilkos küldetésre tartok, kell valaki aki fedezzen. Akiben meg bízom. Örülök, hogy itt vagy. – Ezzel fejezte be a történetet.

G: Ha jobban belegondolsz ebbe a tervbe… követlek téged az öngyilkos küldetésre. – Kicsit elgondolkozott. - Mint a régi szép időkben, Shepard. Természetesen segítek neked, ha szükséged van rám. – Gondterheltnek látszott.

S: Arra gondoltam, hogy el kellene látogatnom a Citadel-be. Ugyan most a Cerberusnak dolgozom, de nem ártana tisztázni, hogy állnak a dolgok és talán egy régi barátom még segítene is nekünk. – Mindketten tudták, hogy Andarson-ra gondol.

G: Ahogy jónak látod. – szűkszavúsága és szomorú hangsúlya rögtön feltűnt a nőnek. – De szerintem ne számíts semmi jóra.

S: Mi bánt? – Gondolta, jobb, ha kertelés helyett egyenesen a lényegre tör. Egy határozatlan lépést tett régi barátja felé.

G: Tessék? – Meglepetten nézett a nőre, aztán észbe kapott és egy gyenge kísérletet tett arra, hogy elterelje a témát. – Semmi, csak fáradt vagyok… meg sérülésem is fáj, azért és…

S: Én komolyan kérdeztem. Látom, hogy valami nincs rendben. Tudod, hogy bennem megbízhatsz. – Garrus tudta, hogy nem megy majd könnyen megtévesztenie a nőt, hiszen jól ismeri. A válaszon gondolkozott. – Ugye tudod? – Reménykedő pillantást vetett a férfira.

G: Shepard én… - Nem nagyon akart ez menni, még maga sem tudta igazán, mi a baj konkrétan, akkor, hogy magyarázza el. – Tudod 2 éve eltűntél. Egyszer csak felkeltem reggel és azt mondták meghaltál. – Elmerült az emlékeiben. – Aztán egyszer csak a semmiből előkerülsz… sajnálom, de én… de én még nem tudtam hozzászokni, nem tudtam feldolgozni a jelenléted. – Nem tudta folytatni, összeszorult a torka. Csak egy dolog volt, amit a legjobban el akart kerülni az életben, bármely módon fájdalmat okozni neki. Most valószínűleg sikerül.

S: Hát… meg értem. – A hangja csalódott volt ugyan, de nem hibáztathatta a férfit. – Nekem ez a 2 év nem jelentett semmit. Csak egy műtőasztalon feküdtem félholtan… illetve holtan. Ezért nekem könnyebb kezelni a helyzetet. – Elhallgatott. Nem szólaltak meg egy darabig, de Shepard nem szerette volna, ha kínossá válna ez a csend, ezért hamar véget vetett a társalgásnak. – Remélem, majd megszokod, hogy újra itt vagyok az élők sorában. – Mondta végezetül, fanyar cinizmussal és kilépett az ajtón. – Menny, pihenj le.

* * *

A kabinjában Shepard a zuhany alatt tépelődött. _Tudtam, hogy nem lesz minden olyan, mint régen. Tudtam. Mégis az első találkozás után azt hittem… De azóta valószínűleg sikerült átgondolnia annyira a dolgot, hogy rájöjjön, nem azon a poszton vagyok a fontossági listáján, mint régen. _Elzárta a zuhanyt, miközben törölközött belenézett a tükörbe. Arca sápadt volt, és a fekete haja még jobban kihangsúlyozta fehér bőrét. A 2 éves műtétsorozatnak tudta be, hiszen már nagyon régóta nem kapott a bőre természetes fényt, de most konkrétan úgy nézett ki, mintha a bőre nem tartalmazna színes pigmenteket. A lényeg az, hogy borzalmas volt. Közelebb hajolt és a hegeit nézegette. Ugyan magában leszögezte, hogy rettenetesen ronda, eszébe jutott egy nagyon fontos dolog. Lehet, hogy jelenleg emberi szemszögből, nem ő a galaxis leg vonzóbb nője, de még szerencse, hogy nem is egy ember férfit akar elcsábítani. _Elcsábítani mi…? He… _Még a gondolattól is zavarba jött, bár ezt a zavart soha nem mutatta volna mások előtt. De jelenleg a Rejtőzködő Fickó szerelmi vallomására nagyobb eséllyel pályázhatott, mint a csábítás sikerességére. Gondolatai össze vissza cikáztak, miközben megpróbált pihenni, legközelebbi állomásuk a Citadel-re érkezés előtt.

* * *

Miután Shepard faképnél hagyta, Garrus átkozta magát, azért amit mondott. Tudta, hogy megbántotta, még ha nem is mondta. De abban is biztos volt, hogy mikor azt mondta megérti, az őszinte volt. _Legalább ennyi… _Tényleg idő kellett még neki, hogy hozzá szokjon a gondolathoz, a nő akit sze…, akiről azt hitte, hogy szereti annak idején, mégis él. Hiszen az utóbbi 2 évben csak azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy kiverje a fejéből az emlékeit. Ennek ellenére természetesen nem mondana a nőnek nemet, ha bármiben kérné a segítségét, hiszen most is itt van. Fontos neki, akár halott, akár nem.

* * *

A Citadel-ben a fogattatás valóban nem volt a leg szívélyesebb, de Shepard is pontosan tudta, mire számítson. Hiszen fantom volt és most a Cerberus oldalán állt. Látszólag. Nem nagyon tudta elmagyarázni, a változatlanul hülye tanácsnak, hogy ő nem a Cerberusnak dolgozik, hanem csak a Cerberus az egyetlen, aki nem fordítja el a fejét az emberi kolóniák folyamatos eltűnésétől. Nem nagyon hatotta meg őket a története, viszont régi barátjában nem csalódott. Annak ellenére, hogy Andarson most már a tanács tagja, nagyon örült, hogy Shepard még sem halt meg és újra láthatja. Beszélgettek egy darabig, fontos és kevésbé fontos dolgokról is.

Shepard: Tényleg nem tudsz semmit kolóniákról? A Szövetség semmit sem szándékozik tenni?

Andarson: Amennyire én hallottam egy titkos küldetést indítottak az egyik kolónián. Egy régi ismerősöd küldték oda, Kaiden Alenko. – Shepardre nézett, miközben kimondta a nevet. Andarson mindig is arra gondolt, hogy több volt köztük, mint barátság Kaiden-el, de a hatás elmaradt. Shepard arca meg sem rezdült.

Shepard: Értem. És nem tudod mit tudott meg? – Valóban nem hatott rá különösebben férfiról kapott hír. Egy igazi szövetségi katona. Engedelmes, talán túlságosan is elvakult, jóképű, minden téren közepes, vagy jobb képességekkel rendelkezik, akármi lehet még belőle. Nem olyan, mint ő, nagyszájú, bárkinek be mer olvasni, még akkor is, ha aki előtte áll mondjuk egy tanácsos.

A: Nem, sajnálom. De meg kell értened Shepard, amíg a Cerberusnak dolgozol, bármilyen jó szándék is vezérel, még ha tudnék is valamit, nem árulhatnám el.

S: Meg értelek. – Rámosolygott. – Jó volt újra látni.

Elbúcsúztak és Shepard kénytelen volt beérni, ennyi információval. De legalább tudta, hogy a Tanácstól megint nem számíthat semmire. Tulajdon képen, ha egy kis ideje lett volna, biztos, hogy felidegesítette volna magát a rendszer működésén, illetve nem működésén. Azon, hogy mennyire nem csinálnak semmit, a népeikért. De kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, hogy a megváltoztathatatlanon rágódjon. Így aztán maradt, a listán szereplő többi személy felkutatásának programja mellett.

Shepard: Irány a Hourglass Nebula, a Purgatory börtönhajó.


End file.
